1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and a plurality of disposable or single use end effectors, commonly called single use loading units (SULU). An end effector is selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In some instances, end effectors having different operational properties and parameters may be attached to the same reusable handle assembly to facilitate use of the reusable handle assembly in a large variety of surgical procedures. It is important, however, to match the output properties of the drive system of the reusable handle assembly to the operational properties and parameters of the currently attached end effector. Thus, there is a need for an identification system that identifies the end effector to the reusable handle assembly without impeding the operational properties and parameters of the end effector.